Oneshots
by JojjoB
Summary: I will be taking requests of oneshots, Sydrian mostly but in some cases I might write of some other pairing or some other character.
1. Fighting

Sydney wasn't entirely sure how it had ended up this way. She didn't know how or why it had went out of hand so quickly. They fought quite a lot these days, but any couple would do that after staying together for almost ten years, right? Sydney sighed. How had they ended up this way? They had been so strong in the beginning, fighting people's beliefs and opinions, but somewhere along the way something had went wrong. Maybe it was during the time they were on the run from the alchemists, or maybe it was after that tragic miscarriage only a year ago. Either way, something was pulling them apart and they didn't know how to stop it. It scared her.

Now she was sitting here, all alone on the bed in their home. His wedding ring laying on the dresser and her husband himself gone. The house still seemed to shake even though it had been at least ten minutes since he slammed the door shut and drove away in his car. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was the end. Maybe he had had enough at last and left her for good. Just the thought of it made Sydney sick. She couldn't imagine her life without seeing him in the morning light beside her in their bed. She couldn't imagine being without him whistling as he made the dishes. She couldn't imagine breathing without him there to make her feel safe. Silent tears flooded her eyes and she looked around the room. Her gaze immediately locked onto the painting that hung on the wall to her right. He had painted that. He had painted that to her, in the beginning. She could still remember the day he gave it to her. Oh the joy and love that she had felt, and now all of that might be gone forever. The silent tears transformed into loud sobs and she buried her head in his pillow. His scent filled her senses and made her feel better for a second, and she prayed that she would never have to live without that scent. Before she knew it, she had no more tears to cry. She felt weak and tired and everything hurt.

She must have fallen asleep because next thing she knew, she was woken by light seeping through her window, and a light kiss to her cheek. She shot up and stared into the green eyes of her husband. They hugged and kissed and whispered they're sorry before he put his ring back on and smiled. They promise each other to never fight like this again, but they both know that it's only a matter of time before one of them storms of again. What they don't know is that there's another person in the room, another person that is still to small to be noticed. But he's there, he's there waiting for his time to become a part of their family for real. Hopefully he will bring an end to their fighting. It is strange how neither of them has noticed this third life that is always there, but it is only a matter of time.

* * *

_A/N: Hello again! I was thinking of starting to write oneshots, and I thought that I could always take prompts from you guys. I have to tell you one thing though, I can't write smut or anything like that. I'm a very innocent girl and smut isn't really my area of expertise. Anything else goes! AU's, futures, break-ups, weddings, anything! And if I feel like I can handle it, I might write something that isn't Sydrian. This little oneshot is something I thought of last night when I couldn't sleep and I hope you liked it! Request away._


	2. Pregnancy

_A/N: The lovely____S__paztronaut requested a story showing Sydney and Adrian's reaction when they found out they were having a baby, hope you liked it!_

* * *

Sydney had been feeling weird lately. She felt that something was going on in her body. She was oddly tired and hungry all the time and at first, when the thought of a baby growing in her stomach had occurred to her, she had brushed it off and thought that she surely was just imagining. But now it had been six weeks of this and she couldn't ignore it anymore. The most obvious sign was there too, her period being late. She didn't dare to believe it, not until proper testing had been done, but her husband did. She had told him just a day after she started suspecting it herself, and now he was ecstatic. They were sitting on the edge of their bed, like so many times before, but this time it wasn't because they had been fighting, this time it was because of the little plastic stick in Sydney's hand.

"Am I dreaming?", Adrian asked, peeking over Sydney's shoulder to get a proper look at the test she held. Sydney was speechless in shock and happiness. She looked at her husband in disbelief and then looked back at the little plus sign displayed on the plastic stick that told her it was positive. This was really happening. She was really, finally, pregnant. They had waited so long for this. So many years of despair and fighting because they couldn't get what they wanted the most. The baby that they had wished and prayed for for so long.

"It's really happening.", Sydney whispered and earned a kiss on the top of her head from her husband. "We are having a baby.", She still couldn't believe it.

"Yes we are, at last.", Adrian sighed in happiness and hugged his wife tighter.

"I just can't believe it.", Sydney shook her head and blinked hard, expecting for the test to change, for her to wake up from this dream. When she realized this wasn't a dream, that this was reality, she could feel her heart fill up with love and excitement for this new being that was soon to be a part of their lives. She turned and kissed her husband while she felt how tears of joy started streaming down her cheeks and dripping down on her lap. Adrian held her tight and they stayed like that, locked in an embrace, tears streaming down their cheeks, until they felt tired. At that point, they pulled apart and dried of each others tears, giggling as they did so. They weren't entirely sure how this would turn out, but they knew they were ready for this. They were ready for a baby to bring joy into their lives. They were ready for the next step.

"I love you.", Adrian said, holding Sydney's face in his hands and staring deep into her eyes. Both their hearts was overflowing with joy and love.

"I love you too.", Sydney told him and stared into his emerald eyes. It had been long since those words were uttered with such passion and love, and they both felt how much they had missed it. Who knew a baby could heal such deep wounds? They didn't dare to dwell on the fact that it could end like the last time, with the baby leaving them before meeting them, but it was not something they liked to think about. It was all about joy now. Joy in the moment. Joy in being a family.


	3. Date

_A/N: Another request from Spaztronaut who wanted a date-fic and I'm sorry if this wasn't what you wanted, I didn't really do exactly what you asked for, but it isn't sad at least and it is a cute little date! I have to stop writing so many sad stories lol. Hope you'll like it!_

* * *

"This is ridiculous.", I muttered while being led through the semi-darkness.

"Just admit it, you love it.", Adrian said at my side just as a giant fake spider dropped down from the ceiling right in front of my face, making me clutch my date's arm even harder and walk even closer to him. Yes, I was on a date with a vampire. And ironically, he had chosen to take me to a haunted house. He seemed to be enjoying himself a lot while I was trying so hard to seem brave.

"You wish.", I spoke and right then, someone dressed as a zombie jumped out from a hidden spot in the wall which made me scream loud and embarrass myself even further. He just laughed and led me further into the house. A few moments of odd silence fell and I was convinced that anytime now, I was going to have a heart attack from someone jumping us from behind. I tried to go even closer to Adrian and even dared to hide my face in his arm when we got scared once again. I had been skeptical when we first arrived, maybe he liked to take other girls to haunted houses, but it wasn't really my style. I would have chosen a museum or a nice restaurant or something, but this had its upsides. Walking in the dark so close to him was more pleasant than I thought.

"Son of a-", Adrian blurted out the next time someone seemed to materialize in front of us. He pulled me closer to him with the arm he had protectively around me and I couldn't help but feel that fluttering in my chest as I always did when we touched. Soon we were out of the haunted house but we didn't let go.

"I'm still pretty sure you loved that.", Adrian said while we were walking to the Ivashkinator.

"Just to be a nice date, I will let you think that.", I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Excuses excuses.", We stopped by the car and turned to look at each other. I didn't want the date to end, and I could tell from the way he tried to distract himself from to unlocking the car that he felt the same. Ending the date would mean going back to Amberwood and going back to being 'siblings'. We wanted the moment to last.

"I guess we're supposed to go back now, huh?", He asked. I slowly nodded.

"I guess so. I wish we didn't have to.", I sighed and we hugged.

"We could always elope.", Adrian joked, or at least I hoped it was a joke. "Go to Vegas, find a nice little chapel, move in with the keepers..", He trailed off and I snorted. Adrian living among the keepers would have been a sight for sore eyes.

"Yeah right, like you could last a week without hair gel.", I teased and he scoffed.

"Your lack of faith in me is disappointing Sage.", We pulled apart and looked into each others eyes for a second.

"It's not so much a lack of faith, more of an observation.", I negotiated and he seemed to think for a second before nodding.

"I'll accept that as an apology.", And then he leaned down and kissed me.

"Works for me.", I said.

"Oh Sage you are driving me nuts, but in a good way.", He muttered. I just smiled. We kissed once more before he opened the car door for me and drove me back to Amberwood and reality.


	4. Parenting

_A/N: So, I got a request to write them as parents, but since I love to write this kind of stories, I kind of made two. I hope you don't mind. Read and enjoy! :)_

* * *

_"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are."_, It was bedtime in the Ivashkov household and Sydney watched with admiration as her husband was sat in the rocking chair and sang their daughter to sleep. Their little sunshine was almost a year old now, with beautiful golden locks and her father's green eyes. She was everything to them. She was the one who helped them see the wonders of the world when everything seemed gray and boring. She brought laughter and love and warmth. Sydney could feel in her heart that she had chosen the perfect father for her child. Adrian was everything she ever wished for and more. He never complained, just did what she begged and kissed her on the cheek when she was feeling tired at everything.

_"Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky."_, He kept singing and rocking back and forth while the little child's eyelids started to grow heavy. Sydney could see from the doorway that she stood that her daughter was fighting to keep her eyes open, and her husband did the same. Long nights and early mornings really took its toll on everyone. More often than not, one of the parents fell asleep next to their little kid, while the other smiled fondly to themselves and tucked them both in carefully. This was the life Sydney had dreamed of having. This was the life that she had wished for as a child, before her alchemist training really started. She had wanted a loving husband and a beautiful child, and who would have thought that her dreams would come true? Who would have thought that she, an ex-alchemist, would settle down with a moroi and have a little dhampir baby? Her father was outraged still, even though it had been several years since the wedding alone, but Sydney hoped he would change his mind once he saw his granddaughter for the first time. He was stubborn, he refused to visit, but Sydney's lovely and accepting mother had visited them more times than once and loved both her son-in-law and her granddaughter and Sydney saw that as a good sign. Her father couldn't resist his wife that long.

_"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are."_, By now the child was sleeping in her father's arms and he carefully put her down in her crib. Sydney stepped into the room from her spot in the doorway and together they tucked their daughter in and kissed her goodnight. They then shared a loving look and sneaked out of the room. "I love you.", Sydney said to Adrian as soon as they had emerged from the room. He smiled at her and hugged her tight before placing a kiss on her lips. "I love you too. Now and forever.", She smiled back. She believed that promise. They would love each other forever.

* * *

"8... 9... 10! I'm coming for you!", Sydney could hear the faint giggle of her daughter and the following hushing from her husband who were hidden somewhere in their small house. This was her daughter's favorite game, hide and seek. She had loved it since she was old enough to walk and now when she was three years old, she had found some really good hiding spots around the house. It could take all from one minute to an hour to find her since she hid so well. Mostly she gave herself away by giggling or moving around at her hiding place so that something made a sound.

"I wonder where she is..", Sydney said loudly more to her daughter than to herself. She looked around the room but quickly decided to move on to the room where her husband was busy painting. The little girl must be in there. She stood in the doorway, looking for the golden locks that belonged to her daughter, or maybe something that was out of place. That was usually a big give away. Her husband turned around and gave her a smirk.

"If you're looking for our daughter, I can tell you that you are looking in the wrong place.", He said but his eyes kept flicking towards the corner of the room, where a big armchair stood next to a bookshelf. Behind the chair was a big enough space for a small child to fit, if she had help down. Sydney smiled.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to look somewhere else?", Sydney said and could hear the muffled giggle of her child. "I guess you'll have to.", Adrian looked thoughtful for a second but then smiled.

"But why don't you sit down for a second in the chair there in the corner. It must be exhausting looking for this little hide and seek master.", He said and Sydney could hear how their child gasped in surprise behind the chair. Sydney nodded and played along.

"You're right, I am really tired. I should sit down.", She walked over to the chair and sat down while hearing the little girl giggle silently behind her back.

"Honey, there's something funny with this chair.", She said and smiled at her husband. He got the hint.

"There is? It was fine when I sat in it.", They shared an amused look as the little girl seemed to try harder to keep her laughing silent.

"Well, it is weird now. It makes this weird sound, come and listen!", Adrian strolled over to his wife and pretended to listen and the little girl exploded in laughter. "Wait a second, I recognize that sound!", Sydney exclaimed. She got up and looked behind the chair at their daughter who was smiling and laughing at them.

"It is you! I knew it!", The little girl reached up her arms to get help up from her hiding place and her father quickly stretched down and fished her up. "Who's counting this time?", Adrian asked his daughter who seemed to think for a second before pointing at him.

"You are daddy!", She said before he put her down on the floor.

"I am? Well, you better start looking for a hiding place then, cause I'm starting to count now.", He turned around to face the wall and the little girl squealed and grabbed her mother's hand. This game wasn't going to end for a while.


	5. Waltzing

_A/N: This was the first of three prompts I got from __**it makes sense in context **__and I will try and get to writing the other two sometime during the next few days. This one was about waltzing and I hope I did the prompt justice! Hope you liked it!_

* * *

"Okay, break time.", Adrian said and looked over at Sydney. They were cleaning his apartment together, but after four hours of solid work, Adrian had had enough.

"You know if we keep going we will be done soon.", Sydney pointed out, logical as she was.

"I don't care. I need a break.", He said and got up on his feet. He went over to his iPod and played the slowest song he could find. He then proceeded to stretch out his hand to the young alchemist who was drying of her hands on a towel.

"May I have this dance?", He asked, smirk on his face. Sydney thought for a second before nodding and smiling.

"Sure, why not?", She said and took his hand. Adrian pulled her in and they started dancing a slow waltz. It had been a month since they started their secret relationship for real. A month of sneaking around and lying to the others, but they couldn't care less. Everything they needed was each other. Now and forever. They knew that. Adrian suddenly decided to start making a bunch of silly turns and spins and they started laughing.

"You are hopeless!", Sydney screeched when Adrian dipped her so low to the floor that they both fell over, still laughing hysterically. They were laying on the floor, Sydney on her back and Adrian propped up on his side on his elbow. Sydney had to wipe tears from her eyes from laughing so hard, and Adrian stroked her hair.

"I can't believe this is actually reality.", He mumbled, face full of wonder. "This feels like a dream." "It really does. But if it is a dream, I wish I never will have to wake up.", Sydney said, deadpan. That made Adrian kiss her lightly on her lips.

"I am never letting you go.", He said and smiled. She smiled back.

"Good, because I don't want you to.", Always and forever it would be them against the world, but for now it was enough with being them. Taking their time to learn about each other and to figure out the next step. It was enough, but not for long. They would want to be free, surely, but they knew what kind of hell they'd raise. Better to stay quiet for a while longer, stay secret. Enjoy each others company before people would try and tear them apart and plant seeds of doubt in them. Better now, being just them.

"Now, what about that cleaning? Should we get to it?", Sydney said and Adrian groaned. Thy got up on their feet and after a quick kiss and hug, they resumed their cleaning and when Sydney couldn't see, Adrian would stare at her, memorizing everything about her. Everything from the way she frowned while looking for something in the cabinets, to when she smiled and shook her head every time he did something wrong. He knew that these memories would hurt him deeply if they got torn apart, but he wasn't scared. It would be worth it.


	6. Champion

_A/N: This prompt was called 'Champion', and it was wished for by it makes sense in context and I am so sorry but somehow all my stories tend to end up with a heart-to-heart or some kind of emotional confession and you have to tell me if it's starting to get boring, because in that case I will try to cut down on those stories. Anyway, I really liked this one, please review and submit prompts, either here or on my tumblr ( ). I will try to write faster and make the oneshots longer but just now this week I have a very busy week at school so we'll see how it turns out! Anyway, hope you will like this one!_

* * *

"Just because you can beat me at monopoly it doesn't mean that you deserve a trophy!", Sydney Sage exclaimed, a small smile of amusement on her face.

"I do deserve a trophy! Winning against you is an achievement not many people can brag with.", Adrian Ivashkov argued and held up the small trophy that he had just gotten in the mail.

"Fine, but don't you think the engraving is a bit over the top?", Sydney asked gently, pointing at the placket with engraving at the bottom of Adrian's new beloved possession. It read: _'Adrian Ivashkov; Champion in monopoly.(He even beat Sydney Sage!)'_

"I need the engraving, how will people otherwise know how awesome I am at that game?", He asked and smirked at the alchemist. Sydney just shook her head.

"You're so full of yourself, you know that right?", She asked him, a smile playing on her lips as she leaned back against the kitchen counter in his apartment. He nudged her in the side from his spot to her right and smiled.

"Oh come on, you love it.", He said and she couldn't help but smile. She really did. She never thought she would, but she really did love him, like he was. Even if he was full of himself. She loved it.

"I hate to admit it, but I guess I kind of do.", Sydney confessed and looked up at Adrian. He was looking at her, wonder in his eyes.

"You are amazing.", Was all he said and she blushed. This was all so new still. So new and so special for them. They didn't know how to behave just yet. But hopefully they would learn in time.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that.", She said truthfully.

"Get used to what?", He asked, a look of curiosity in his eyes.

"To feeling so loved.", She whispered back and dared a peak at her new boyfriend. He quickly put down his priced trophy and put his arms around her, hugging her tight.

"You will always be this loved by me. I will never stop loving you.", He confessed and kissed the top of her head. She relaxed into the embrace and put her arms as best as she could around him and breathed his smell in. He was something else. He wasn't like anyone she had ever known in her whole life. He was everything.

"I sure hope not, because you are the only one for me. Ever. I can feel it.", Sydney said and shocked both herself and him. She didn't even know she felt like that deep inside and neither did he. Sydney was not the kind of person who acted on feelings, she was more a logical person who didn't really put much weight into her feelings and her hopes and dreams, but rather what would be best for her in the long run. But somewhere deep inside of her mind, she had decided that he was best for her and that he would be for the rest of her life.

"I promise to never let you go.", He said.

"I never want to be without you."

"Good, that's all I needed to hear.", They pulled apart from the embrace and kissed. Sydney then picked up the trophy again from the bench and studied it.

"You know what, you really do deserve this.", She said and he smiled.

"Told you so.", He answered and placed the trophy on the best spot on the kitchen table. He stood for a long time, adjusting the position by centimeters at a time, just to make it the exact centerpiece, and Sydney smiled in amusement. He was perfect. She was happy. Everything was great in the world.


	7. Baby dragon love child

_A/N: Okay, so here's the prompt __**Baby dragon love child **__and I guess you can figure out what it is about? Anyway, it was requested by it makes sense in context and I really like this . So, enjoy! And please, if you have any ideas of oneshots you want to read, request away because as it is now, I only have one story left to write from your suggestions and requests. Review and read and I hope you like it! **Edit: **I am so sorry that the chapters comes out as one big lump of text, I'm trying my best to divide it into paragraphs before I publish the chapters but this website isn't co-operating with me. I think it might be because the site itself has been updated or something, I will try to figure out the problem!_

* * *

Who would have thought that Sydney Sage would be a parent this young? Or, at least sort of parent. The little stone dragon she and Adrian had named Hopper saw them as its parents and Sydney had to admit it was kind of cute. It was the first time Adrian's was going to have him for a few days and strangely enough, Sydney felt hesitant about giving Hopper away. She had grown fond of the little dragon and she was strangely protective about him.

"Don't give him too much white bread, he gets a stomach ache and becomes a bit cranky when he eats too much of it.", Sydney told Adrian while she picked up Hopper in his stone form from her bag.

"Not too much white bread. Got it.", Adrian said. He was setting up Hopper's sleeping space in a corner of the room while watching Sydney with amusement. She looked like a worried mother.

"And remember, you can always call me if you're wondering anything.", Sydney said before turning the little stone into their kind of-child.

"Calm down Sage, I will take good care of him.", Adrian said and smiled fondly at her.

"I know, I know..", She muttered and looked down at little Hopper who was running around on the kitchen table. Adrian walked up to her and hugged her tight.

"If I didn't know better, I would say that you are worried about leaving him with me.", He said and kissed her on top of her head. She sighed.

"I guess I am.", Sydney muttered. "I'm sorry. I should really trust you, right?"

"You should. I will take good care of little Hopper. And besides, it's only for a few days and you can come here whenever you feel like it.", He said to ease her worry. She sighed once again.

"You are right.", They pulled apart and looked over at the little dragon who had started slowing down. Adrian went straight to the fridge, and a split-second after that, Hopper screamed in hunger. Adrian placed a bit of a brownie in front of the little creature who ate with big delight, and Adrian then looked over at his girlfriend who just stood smiling.

"I should go now.", She said and started packing up her things.

"Zoe is waiting for me back at school.", She sighed and looked at Hopper again who Adrian now had lifted down to his little bed. He was sleeping and seemed happy with spending time home at his 'dad'.

"We will be fine here Sage, promise.", Adrian reassured her.

"I know.", Sydney said before walking up to Adrian and kissing him. "Just, call me if anything happens?", She asked and he nodded.

"Wouldn't dare doing anything but that.", He said deadpan but then smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too.", Sydney answered and they kissed again before she walked to the door. She stopped for a second in the doorway to look back at Hopper and Adrian, and she smiled.

"Goodbye you two. Have fun.", She said at last, waving at the pair.

"Goodbye Sage, we will have the most awesome time ever.", Adrian smiled. "You're welcome to visit any time."

"If I get time I'll swing by. Otherwise, I'll pick him up on Wednesday.", Sydney said and Adrian nodded. She finally walked out of the door with a feeling of hollowness in her chest. It wasn't just because she left Hopper after spending time with him in secret whenever Zoe wasn't around, it was also because she left Adrian. She still wasn't used to the whole 'dating in secret'-thing but she was getting used to it. She loved him, she truly did.


	8. Telling the friends

_A/N: This was a request from __Sugarplumjellygum who wanted a story about when Rose and maybe some others got to know about Sydrian. I have to say, I loved the prompt, but I didn't like how it turned out. I might try and rewrite this sometime in the future since I found it extremely boring but right now I thought I would post it since its been a while since I last posted a request. Anyway, send more prompts and requests since the only one I've got left that I know I'll write is one I have come up with myself. Read, review and enjoy!_

* * *

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Sydney asked her boyfriend, halting him in the hallway. Sydney and Adrian were at Clarence's house, Rose, Eddie, Angeline, and Dimitri was here with them, and they had decided to tell the gang about their relationship. It was a big step to take, and they were anxious about the reactions they would get. They hoped it would go well, but you never knew. They might be disgusted, horrified, angry. This wasn't really an ordinary situation, a vampire and an alchemist dating, it was not even heard of before and it might raise some pretty big opinions.

"They will be able to handle it, I promise," He said and kissed her on the forehead. "Besides, we can't back out now, better to just do it and be done with it,"

"Okay, yeah. I guess you're right," Sydney said and sighed. They resumed their walk towards the living room where everyone was gathered. Curious eyes met them when they walked into the room. They had told everyone that they had something to tell them, and right now everyone was clueless. Sydney and Adrian kept their distance to not tip anyone off, but when Adrian started talking, you could see Rose connecting the dots. She leaned back with a neutral expression on her face, but you could see that she was eager to speak her mind.

"We have not been honest with you guys, and especially Eddie and Angeline, for the past months. We haven't really been sure how to tell you this, but we have decided that it is for the best if we tell you," Adrian started and Sydney nodded.

"And this thing we are going to tell you is still a bit secret to Zoe, that's why she is back at school with Jill," Sydney continued and looked at the faces of her friends.

"So, what you're saying is that Zoe can't know, but what about Jill? Does she already know?" Angeline asked and Adrian nodded.

"She knows. She actually was the first to know, but it wasn't because we chose to tell her first," Adrian said all matter-of-factual. The people in the room all nodded slowly to show that they understood and then looked expectantly to the couple in front of them, eager to know this 'secret'.

"We would just like to start by saying that we hope you keep an open mind and that you don't interrupt us, okay?" Sydney told her friends and waited for them all to give a sign of agreement before letting Adrian continue.

"So, okay, for the last few months, me and Sage have been dating," Adrian said and held Sydney's hand. The whole room became filled with tension at once and you could see various reactions and mixes of feelings flash across the others faces. Sydney hurried to continue before anyone had time to speak.

"As terrible as it might sound, this was not anything that we wanted to happen, and for a long time we fought against it, but after a while it became impossible," She said and Adrian nodded.

"For a very long time we tried to keep our distance from each other and we know that you might not be accepting of this but we thought you should know," Adrian said and looked over at Sydney, squeezing her hand. Since they fell silent, Angeline decided to speak up.

"I don't see any problem with it, I mean, why would I?" That made some of the others smile in amusement. Oh Angeline.

"Anyone have a different opinion?" Sydney asked and looked at the others.

"I'm not going to say that I don't accept your relationship, but you have to know that I am not one hundred percent supportive. Sorry," Eddie said and shook his head lightly. Sydney and Adrian just nodded.

"Okay, we get that. This isn't a normal situation to be in," Adrian spoke and smiled faintly. He tried to put on a strong face but it hurt him a little that it had to be so hard to be accepted just because he fell for the wrong person in the eyes of his society. It hurt him in his soul, but he couldn't ask for more than the little support he could get. Sydney felt the same. This relationship wasn't anything she could tell about to her family. She couldn't tell her sisters about her boyfriend and she couldn't take him home with her. At least not now. Maybe sometime in the future, when the world was more open and accepting to everyone and to love, but right now the situation looked grim. But it didn't matter. They just had to swallow their negative feelings and move past it. They couldn't let this little thing bring them and their love down. They had to be strong.

"I am a bit like Eddie, I can't say that I support this wholeheartedly, but I'm okay with it as long as you are. I'm not going to make you feel ashamed or tell on you to the alchemists or anything. I'm just really glad if you're happy and if you feel comfortable with this," Rose said and smiled. "Don't get me wrong, if you ever ask me to stand behind you and support this, then I believe I will, but right now I think most of us need some time to get used to this," The others nodded.

"I agree with Rose here, this isn't a common situation but I will not condemn you for it," Dimitri spoke and took Rose's hand.

"So, no one is outraged and want to report us to the authorities?" Adrian joked and got everyone smiling.

"Not really. Love is love and you can't decide who you fall for. It isn't your fault that the whole human-moroi thing is taboo and practically unheard of.", Rose said. "And besides, if there is anyone who can handle you Adrian, it is Sydney,"

"You have a point," Adrian said and turned to smile at his girlfriend. "I told you they would be able to handle it."

"And you were right," Sydney said and kissed him on the cheek.


	9. College AU

_A/N: Okay, so this was an idea I had, a college AU where our lovely Sydrian run into each other on campus and flirting ensues. Hope you like it and keep requesting please! :)_

* * *

College was stressful, even I, the ambitious Sydney Sage, had to admit that. Late nights studying and long classes was exhausting, but I needed to work hard to make my father proud. Today was not a good day for me in other words. My alarm hadn't woken me up this morning and I was already late to my first class, I was rushing across campus sorting some papers I held in my hands, when I suddenly walked straight into someone and everything I held became scattered everywhere.

"This isn't happening!" I exclaimed and fell down to my knees to pick everything up. The person I had bumped into did the same.

"Maybe you should watch where you are going next time?" He asked and I scoffed.

"Maybe you shouldn't stand in the middle of the pathway," I snapped back, clearly angry and stressed.

"Aggressive much?," He muttered as we both got up and I was met by the greenest eyes I had ever seen. They were like emeralds. He had brown hair, which was clearly styled to look that messy, and he was tall. He was also very cute but I was going to ignore that. I had no time for boys. And besides, why would he be interested in me?

"Are you late for class or something?" He asked me and I took the few of my papers that he held in his hands. I noticed that he had stains of paint on his shirt and that confirmed some things. One, my dad would never let me date him, two, he wasn't my type. And no, I was _not _interested in him.

"Yes I am late for class, what else?" I replied, irritated. I looked back up at his eyes and it was like time stopped for a second, our gaze holding for what felt like forever.

"You have beautiful eyes," He muttered and I was brought back to reality.

"Um, Thank you?" I said and shoved the papers in my backpack.

"My name is Adrian Ivashkov, what's yours?" He spoke. I looked back to him in shock. Was he _really_ flirting with me? Not that it mattered, I wasn't interested.

"I don't think that is relevant," I answered and started to move past him. I needed to get going, I had no time for chatting.

"I hope to see you again!" He called at my back and I rolled my eyes. I needed to shoot him down, I could not let him get his hopes up.

"Hopefully not!" I answered and waved to him while practically running to class. As if I would want to talk to him again.

* * *

The next day, I was on my way to class with lots of time to spare, so I walked slowly, admiring the architecture off the old buildings on campus. I loved architecture and I would much rather have studied that instead of the boring things my father had decided for me. He decided a lot about my life, for example that I wasn't allowed to date just anybody. Certain boys were accepted and certain wasn't. I was just minding my own business when I suddenly heard my name being shouted.

"Sage! Hey, Sage!" I looked around and saw that guy from yesterday walking towards me. I seriously thought about bolting for a few seconds but then swallowed the urge to run away and stood still. He stood in front of me with his hands in his pockets and those green green eyes.

"Hi, you're that guy..," I said. "What was your name again?" He shook his head and smirked.

"Adrian Ivashkov," He replied and pulled out his hands from his pockets.

"Yeah, that's it, Adrian Ivashkov. So, how do you know my name? I don't remember telling it to you," I said and he shrugged.

"I asked around a bit, a friend of a friend knew who you were, no big deal," He said casually and smiled.

"So from the short minute of conversation you had with me yesterday, you managed to find out my name?" I must admit, I was a bit impressed.

"You could call me a professional," He simply answered and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one. I hated smokers.

"So, why did you stop me today?" I asked and crossed my arms on my chest. He took a drag on the cigarette before answering.

"I just thought, as an apology for stalling you yesterday, I could buy you dinner sometime," He answered nonchalantly and focused his eyes on my face. This was unexpected. I didn't know how to answer.

"You know, my schedule is really tight, I'm not sure I have time for you," I said fiercely and all of a sudden, a spark of amusement lit up his eyes.

"I'm sure you can make some time in your crammed schedule," He said and leaned in closer to look me in the eyes. He looked like he was enjoying my stubbornness. Suddenly I was having a hard time breathing with him so close to me. I had to fight the urge to lean in closer.

"I'm not so sure about that, you see, I don't make time for boys like you," I spoke back and pulled on my most resolute face. His techniques didn't work on me. I was _not_ going on a date with him. I was _not_ interested in him. He put out the cigarette and shook his head lightly.

"Well, if you change your mind, here's my number," He said and gave me a note. I took it but shoved it into my pocket without looking at it.

"Thank you, I'm sure I won't be needing it," I stated and smiled at him. He chuckled to himself before moving past me.

"Goodbye Sage, I look forward to seeing you,"

"You wish," I said and walked away. I was not going to call him. Right?


	10. Zoe and Neil

_A/N: Aaaand, I'm back! I am so sorry for the lack of updates, but to tell the truth, I kind of forgot that I had this going on. Anyways, I am making it up to you with a kind of long update but it's not Sydrian. This time it's actually Zoe/Neil which xxJaneDDxx requested. I hope I made this prompt justice and please please please request more because I am all out of prompts. Thank you for reading and I hope you will like it!_

* * *

I had to admit, being alone with vampires and half-blood abominations all the time was a bit scary and unnerving, but I couldn't show that. I needed to prove to my sister, the alchemist Sydney Sage, that I was ready for this job. She somehow disapproved of me being an alchemist and it hurt me. I felt like she didn't think I was good enough, but I was going to show her just how ready I was for this assignment and this profession.

Today, I was sitting in the car with Sydney and a dhampir named Neil, on our way to picking up some things for the others back at school. For an abomination, Neil was cute. He had black short hair and bright blue eyes, and I must admit that I sometimes found myself staring at him longingly. But come on, it wouldn't hurt if I stared. As long as I didn't pursue anything with him, everything would be fine. Why would I even want to pursue anything, he was a evil creature of the night and I was an alchemist, those two things didn't mix. At all. It was forbidden and taboo and disgusting and just plain wrong.

"Just a bit further, it's called 'Spencer's'" Sydney said to us in the car to reassure us that it wasn't long until we could go back to school. She surprised me on this mission, she had always been serious about our profession and she wasn't a person I would have thought could actually converse and be nice to the things we feared the most, but she actually did. She didn't mind spending time alone with them, and she always acted nice, sometimes even joking with them, and she seemed concerned about Jill a lot of the time. She was the total opposite of what I had thought she would be while working.

"We're in no hurry," Neil spoke from the backseat. He was well-mannered, that much you could pick up about him, and he was always on guard for threats. A typical guardian in other words. We drove for another few minutes in silence before Sydney parked outside of a small coffee shop.

"I'll be right back," She mumbled and then hurried off before I had a chance to say anything. Great, now it was just me and the dhampir left. Neil picked up a book from a bag he had brought with him, but I saw that he was far more focused on our surroundings and looking out for threats than on the book.

"What are you studying?" I asked, trying to engage in some kind of conversation but suddenly I found it hard to breathe in our confined space, which I shrugged off as still a bit freaked out about this whole being-alone-with-a-evil-creature-of-the-night-thin g.

"Just some physics" He told me and smiled. I looked at him in the rear-view mirror and felt it impossible to avert my gaze from his face. That must have been because I didn't want to leave a threat unattended, right?

"Oh, okay," I said and saw how his gaze locked onto my eyes in the mirror. I swallowed hard as he kept scrutinizing me under his gaze. I suppose I felt scared, even though there's was something more to it, and instinctively I did the alchemist sign against evil on my left shoulder which caught his attention.

"If you don't mind me asking, what does that sign mean? I have seen you do it a lot around me and the others," He finally broke eye contact with me to quickly scan the surroundings and I let out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way, but it's a sign against evil," I blurted out and felt my cheeks burn. Why was I embarrassed? He looked back at me just as I felt my cheeks starting to cool down and I sighed in relief.

"It's okay, I understand. You alchemists aren't very fond of us," He replied, his deep voice giving me goosebumps. What was happening to me? Why did I feel so flustered and shaky in his presence?

"Not really, I mean, I'm kind of used to you by now, but still you guys weird me out sometimes," I confessed without knowing why. I wasn't even supposed to be talking like this to him in the first place! I wasn't supposed to get to know him, only work with him.

"I can see that, we dhampirs are alike you humans a lot of the time, but some things are different," He said and smirked. My feelings did a 360 and I suddenly wanted to keep talking to him forever. It was strange to feel that since I had been keeping my distance so far, only talking to the dhampirs when necessary and never just because I wanted to.

"So, what do you think of this whole 'undercover student'-thing?" I asked and turned around in my seat to face him. This was turning interesting.

"I guess it's alright. I have already graduated before but I guess some repeating won't hurt," He shrugged and I felt my heart beat faster. What was he doing to me?

"Right, you have already graduated once," I muttered "Personally, I think it's refreshing. I have been home schooled all my life so actually going to a school is so new to me," I blurted out and even dared to smile. I really did like going to an actual school with people my age. It was nice.

"That explains why you seem so excited to go to class every day," He spoke and my mind started racing. He had noticed that? He had noticed me? My world was reeling.

"Yeah, I mean actually being in a classroom with other people is so much fun you know? I have always wanted to go to a school," I confessed and nearly smacked myself on the head. Why did I keep telling him personal things about myself?

"I can see why you think that," He said and looked me straight in the eyes while scooting forward and closer to me. "I just have to say, you are very nice to talk to Zoe Sage," I blushed.

"Thanks, and I really shouldn't be telling you this, it is risky of an alchemist, but I feel the same about you," I dared to say and smiled to him while he chuckled softly.

"Well I'm glad I got the honor of you thinking that about me," He stretched out his hands and I froze under his touch as he gently cupped my cheek in his hand and rubbed his thumb gently on my concealed tattoo while staring deeply into my eyes. "You should never stop smiling, you look so pretty when you're happy," He murmured and I swallowed hard. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, and, most of all, I couldn't think. I wanted to lean in and kiss him right then and there. Our moment soon came to an end though, when Sydney opened up the car door on the driver's side and we jolted apart.

"Here, Neil take this," She said and handed a bag to Neil in the backseat while I turned around in the passenger seat and faced forward again, my cheeks a burning red of embarrassment. Sydney got in and started the car, and luckily she didn't seem to have noticed me and Neil almost kissing just minutes ago. As we drove away I dared a peak in the rear-view mirror to find him smiling at me in the reflection and I did the same. This was wrong, I knew it, but I didn't regret anything.


	11. Trey and Angeline

_Request from pixie's who wanted to see some Trey and Angeline, I really hope this turned out the way you wished otherwise you can just wish again and I'll make a new story. I keep forgetting I have this story to update but on the other hand I don't have that much writing time during the weeks. Anyway, here you go, a bit of Trey and Angeline, set after the indigo spell._

* * *

I could see her, far across the cafeteria. I could see her hair glisten in the sunshine leaking through the windows. I could see her laughing, talking, smiling, but there was something else that caught my eye. The way her smile faded when she thought nobody saw. The way her eyes seemed to flicker over to sadness when she looked around the room. The Angeline the other's didn't see. The one that held my heart. The strong, but yet sensitive girl that I really shouldn't be thinking about like this at all. _Stop it Juarez, she is a dhampir._ I scolded myself and sat down at a table far from her. Far away from her was the safest place for me right now. I was tempted to take Melbourne's advice, she had basically told me to go for it, which was odd since we both are part of organizations who are disgusted by relationships between humans and _the others. _But I wasn't going to take it. I wasn't going to pick up things with Angeline again. I wasn't I wasn't I wasn't.

As it often did, time passed. Hours turned to days which turned to weeks in which I watched her from a distance, trying not to take contact with her. Because what would I say if we talked? 'Hey we only saw each other for a few weeks but I think I fell in love with you and I know I have ignored you for what feels like forever but I really really _really _want you back even though my people completely loathe you'? I couldn't say that, could I? Maybe with some re-phrasing and without the rambling_- stop. _No Juarez, you are not going to contact her. You are not going to try and mend what you broke. You are not going to take her in your arms and kiss her like those times so many painful weeks ago. _No._

My resolve only lasted for a day or so longer, up until I ran into her in the hallway. And I mean that I literally ran into her. Bodies crashing, books falling out of our grips, shaky legs stumbling backwards trying to regain balance. That kind of running into. I started excusing myself and bending down to pick up both our books when I heard a faint _'it's okay' _and I stopped in my tracks. Her voice, oh how I had longed to hear that again. My head snapped up and I looked deep into her blue eyes and the world seemed to reel for a second. My tongue went dry and my body stayed frozen halfway down on one knee, holding a book limply in my left hand. She was the one who broke the silence, our eyes still gazing at each other, desperate for this moment to last so we could savor this corner of the world.

"How are you?" Her accent seeping through every word, making me love her more. She looked concerned, a small wrinkle between her eyes who seemed like they had been tearing up a lot lately.

"I-" I began, before my voice disappeared and I cleared my throat. "I have been better," I finally said. She nodded and looked at her hands as I stood up.

"How are you?" I asked her and she looked up at me, anger flashing in her eyes, mixed with sadness and pain and a lot of dark.

"I don't know," She whispered and I got confused.

"What do you mean?" I questioned and she looked back at her hands.

"I don't know how I feel. One second I am sad and want to disappear of the face of the earth, the next I am relieved and glad that things turned out the way they did, and then I suddenly want to find you and punch you in the face," Fire was in her eyes, sorrow in her smile.

"Then do it. Punch me," I offered and she looked at me in shock. To be honest I was kind of shocked myself.

"What?" She asked like she had trouble hearing my words.

"I said: Punch me. I don't care, punch me and get it out. After all, it was you mean swing that got me into you in the first place," I joked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. I smiled at her, feeling broken inside.

"I can't just punch you in the middle of the hallway. I'll get suspended," She told me quietly and I nodded. Of course, there were people here. People walking past, not giving a second thought to us standing at the edge of the hallway, out of everyone's way. They didn't even know that she was a dhampir and I was a warrior and that we weren't even supposed to stand this close and we definitely weren't supposed to look at each other like this and I would get killed if the warriors knew how much I wanted to kiss her lips and hold her tight right now. But the people around us didn't care, they didn't see.

"Some other time then, when you feel like the moment is right," I stated and handed her the books that belonged in her hands. She nodded and moved past me, walking to her class. I turned around and before my conscience could tell me 'no', I spoke my mind."And Angeline, I'm so sorry," I spoke while she stopped and turned around to face me. She walked back the few steps she had taken and stood in front of me once again.

"I am sorry too," She said and hugged me tight, surprising me. What did she have to be sorry for? It was all my fault. My stupid fault.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I mumbled into her hair. "I am the one who stopped this, I'm the one who should take the blame," I released her and we stepped apart, the warmth from her body still on my skin and the scent of her hair still in my nose.

"I think we are equal in this," She said and looked ready to go again.

"Okay. Equal. I like the sound of that. I just want you to know, I miss you," I admitted and felt as if I had exposed my heart for her.

"I miss you too," She whispered back before blinking fast and turning around to walk away. Dammit Juarez, why did you hurt yourself this way? There was no way I could keep my distance now. No way, no chance, not at all.


	12. Last Kiss

_A/N: Wow, hello everyone! It's been a whil since I have written anything here. I don't really know why either. Anyway, I am back and I am ready to write! This prompt is heavily inspired by the song Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. I am not used to writing Sydrian anymore so I hope it isn't really bad. I'm sure I'll get back in the game for real soon. Please submit prompts to me if you have any! It would make me so happy!_

* * *

It's been a while since we broke up. A few weeks of regret and sorrow and trying to convince myself that we made the right choice, that this was for the best. We didn't belong together, we weren't meant to be. Then how come I couldn't let him go? Not a day passed when I didn't think about him. Not a day passed without me reaching for the phone to call him but then setting it down again as I realized that I couldn't call him. He had moved away. I had no reason the be in touch with him. The alchemists would see if I called him. I couldn't let them do that. They would be suspicious. They would ask questions. I couldn't handle that in my current state. I still had to have my facade up around the others, Jill, Eddie, Angeline, Neil and my little sister Zoe. It was mostly because of Zoe we even broke up. Stupid little sister. She wasn't supposed to be here, I was supposed to protect her from becoming an alchemist. I was supposed to stop this. Now it was too late, Zoe was here with a golden lily on her cheek and with her she brought mine and Adrian's inevitable break-up. Why was it so hard to move on?

I got up from my bed in which I had spent the last ten minutes just twisting and turning the thoughts in my head. I glanced at Zoe to see that she was still fast asleep before I reached under my pillow and pulled out one of Adrian's t-shirts that he had given me before all this. It still smelled like him and I put it up to my nose and inhaled greedily. Things had been going so smooth for a while. We had been happy, really we had, but when it became trickier for us to sneak around and when my little sister had started asking questions we had decided to break it off. Shortly after that, Adrian had took off to the moroi court to spend some time there. I carefully folded the shirt and put it back under the pillow and sat at the edge of the bed. The alarm clock would soon start shrieking and Zoe would bolt out of bed and get ready for another day at Amberwood prep. I quickly got dressed before she woke up and then proceeded to make my way downstairs to the cafeteria. I did this a lot nowadays, left before Zoe woke and hurried to the cafeteria, I always wanted to speak to Jill before the others got there. I found Jill, alone at a table, probably waiting for me. I plucked together a breakfast and then made my way through the crowd of other students and sat down across from Jill.

"Hi Jill, how are you?" I asked in a cheery tone. She smiled.

"I'm fine, how are you?" She replied and looked at me, still smiling.

"I'm great," I answered, seeing her doubting look. "Really, I'm great," I assured her and smiled weakly. _Except it feels like I am constantly drowning and gasping for air._

"I'm glad," she said, hesitantly. "Adrian's fine too, you know," she added and i almost dropped my container of yogurt.

"Good for him," I mumbled to the table while fumbling with my spoon. Jill looked concerned, and a bit troubled.

"He misses Palm Springs though," She said. "He misses you."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," I whispered and mentally scolded myself. I seemed weak. I didn't want anyone to perceive me as weak.

"No, it's true, he really do miss you," Jill reached out and grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed back and she let go. We sat in silence for a few minutes after that, and when Angeline came to the table I decided to leave. I got up and greeted Angeline with a smile before leaving. In the corridor on the way to my room to get my phone I walked past Zoe who was walking with two other girls. She waved and I waved back. Well in my room I broke down crying for the first time that day. It had become a normal occurrence for me, crying. I just broke down whenever I was alone and certain no one else would see. I cried until I was out of tears and I had snot on my face and I felt a headache coming, then I stopped, cleaned myself up, and checked my phone. I usually never had any important messages or missed calls, and today wasn't any different. I had a while until my classes started, so I laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. That's when the signal of my phone cut through the silence. I looked at the display and stopped breathing when I saw who it was. Adrian. He was calling me. But why? I contemplated whether or not I was going to pick up. What if it was important? What if he was in danger? But then again, why would he call? I couldn't pick up, I needed to make a point, I needed to stand firm with the decision that this was for the best. Before I knew what I was doing, I had answered the phone and put it to my ear. "Sage, I can't do this anymore, I am on my way back to Palm Springs right now we need to give this a second chance,"

I started breathing again.


End file.
